Boo Boos
by pancakesandtables
Summary: ty hits his head. natter is sweet.


Boo Boos

"Natter!" Ty screamed, running inside, Liho trailing behind him quickly. Nat rolled her eyes until she noticed that he was covered in scrapes and bruises along with one of his knees being skinned open.

"Oh god, Ty what happened?!" She asked in a concerned tone, kneeling down in front of him, trying to quickly examine all the different cut up areas, trying to determine whether he needed to go to the hospital.

"What were you doing?! Did someone beat you up?" She questioned while Ty flinched at every little cut she touched.

"No-I was running up the hill outside and tripped over Lucky's ball and fell and I hit my head and-" Ty trailed off, his words becoming jumbled up as tears made their way down his cheeks. "They hurt bad, Natter!"

Nat took a deep breath. That damn dog. She thought before lifting Ty onto the couch very carefully and going over to the bathroom to pull out the first aid kit that was equipped with various medical supplies, some that you wouldn't find in a local drug store. Some things were what she used to stitch herself back up after missions on occassion.

"I know it hurts, Tyty. Hold on a minute..." She muttered, grabbing what was necessary from the box. Bandaids, rubbing alcohol, gauze, medical tape, hersheys kisses. Once Nat had collected everything on her internal list, she brought it out to the living room, sitting cross legged on the couch and moving Ty so he was facing her. He looked rough but-not too bad for rolling down an asphalt hill.

"Alright...Do you want your dinosaur? This is going to sting when I put it on." She held up the brown bottle full of rubbing alcohol. Tyler nodded his head quickly and Nat got up to grab the stuffed animal from the boys room, bringing it back to the couch.

"We're going to do your knee first alright?" She explained, pouring the alcohol onto a small white piece of cloth before counting to three and pressing it against his bloody knee.

"NO! Nat it hurts more now! S..stop it!" He shouted shrilly, trying to pry her fingers from his knee which felt as if it were going to burn off.

The assassin felt bad, she truly did, but she also knew that if she didn't clean it out his knee would get infected which would be ten times worse than this.

"Shh, you're fine. It doesn't hurt that bad...you're okay, Ty." Her voice was confident but also calm and-somewhat loving. She herself had been through much more painful experiences, even at his age. But for a six year old, ripping open a knee was traumatic and she understood how he felt.

Ty sniffled and nodded his head, hugging his TRex toy tightly to his chest. The stinging subsided after a minute and Nat pulled the cloth away with a small smile. "See? You did good, TyTy." Pulling out one of the largest bandaids from the box that was sitting next to her, as well as a piece of chocolate, she placed the bandage over his knee before handing him the piece of chocolate as a reward for letting her pour alcohol over his cuts in a-somewhat, calm manner.

"Alright, one down-more to go." She sighed, looking at the few on his elbows and forehead. "You can tell people you got in a wrestling match with a-tiger, or maybe a shark? Tell them they should see the other guy." Nat said lightheartedly, trying to make him feel better.

"The other guy is the ground, Natter." Ty muttered quietly, wiping away some of the semi-dry tears from his cheeks before shoving the hershey's kiss into his mouth. "Thank you."

"You're not wrong." She responded, lifting Tyler's arm up a bit to place some neosporin on the few cuts on and around his elbow before covering them up with a large bandaid as well causing him to wince and pull away quickly when she was done.

"But it's still impressive. Not everyone survives an encounter with asphalt. Once, on a mission in Rio, this guy dropped from a bridge and when he hit the ground-well, lets just say he got more than a scraped knee and a few cuts." Though the story was meant to make him feel better, it definitely just added to the trauma of what had happened.

"That's horrible Natter!" The six year old exclaimed, scrunching his nose in discomfort as she placed two butterfly closures on a laceration that was above his eyebrow.

"Yeah well, it was either me or him." She said under her breath, finally applying the last bandaid over the side of his nose.

"Alright, Tyty, you're probably gonna be sore for a few days but your cuts are all bandaged up." Natasha sighed, putting the trash from the bandaids over on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Next time don't run up the hill. And remind me to talk to Tweety about leaving his damn dogs toys in the middle of the street." Huffing in agitation, Nat ran a hand through her red hair and leaned against the arm of the couch.

Ty looked at her tiredly for a moment before climbing into her lap and leaning his head back against her chest. "You could be a doctor instead of killing people." He suggested a substitute for the job she currently had for probably the hundredth time that week. Doctor was a new one though.

Nat rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around Ty like he was a teddy bear, something she did on rare occasions. "I've told you a million times, I'm not changing jobs Ty. I like the one I have."

The six year old shrugged, tilting his head back to look at her with his bruised up face. "I know, but still. You could."

Nat shook her head. "Well thanks for the suggestion." She said, gently tapping one of the small bruises that was centered on his forehead.

"You've got a lot of boo boo's for being so little."

"I'm not little, Natter! For the last time, I'm tough." Ty smiled, leaning his head back over her arm before beginning to doze off.

Nat smirked once he finally passed out. "Yeah...I know you are."


End file.
